The Castle
by trueplaya
Summary: Rolf, Mist and Kana become fast friends at an orphanage. Soon after, they escape, and set out to find their families, but fate has other plans for them. By pure chance, they find themselves in the high stakes, cutthroat world of espionage. They'll get their first taste of the outside world, and soon, they'll see what lies beneath the city, their enemies, and their friends.


**Author's Note: Just so you know- the intro to chapters is gonna be the way it is in "An Unfortunate Affair", but this story is being written in third person instead. I'll be working on this and "An Unfortunate Affair" at the same time- sadly, I've decided to cancel "When your friends are as horny as you are bored." It will remain on my account, however, for you lovely folks to read. Anyway, I just had this idea in my head for a long time and it was impossible for me to ignore. So, here it is.**

"The Plan"

May 11, 12:02 AM

Rolf, Mist, Kana

Crimean Orphanage

"Are you sure about this, Mist?" Rolf asked quietly. The nine year old, green haired boy was quite mature for his age, but this didn't translate to him being unfriendly.

"Yeah. Everyone here is so mean!" Mist whisper-shouted. She was the same age as Rolf, and also around the same height, though she had long, light brown hair instead of Rolf's short, light green hair. She was wearing blue jeans with a short sleeved, cream colored shirt.

"Oh, come on, Kana isn't like that, you know," Rolf replied while gesturing to the boy sitting next to him. Rolf was wearing a short sleeved shirt that matched his hair color accompanied with some brown jeans.

"Aww, thanks," Kana said in earnest approval of the comment. His hair was spiked and white, and he wore a grey shirt with shorts that matched his hair color. As Rolf and Mist found out, he was ten, slightly taller than both of them, and rather easygoing overall.

At least, when it was just the three of them.

~May 10, 3:36 PM~

Another day, another orphanage closed down. Long before, Mist and Rolf decided to stop counting how many they had gone through- they knew that whatever the exact number was, it would be quite big, and both of them would rather forget most of their experiences in the orphanages.

The Crimean government wasn't about to let children whose parents died, couldn't take care of them or didn't want to take care of them go homeless, so like all nations, they set up orphanages to provide shelter for these children.

However, as Rolf, Mist and Kana would find out over the years, these orphanages were no better, possibly even worse, than going homeless.

Rolf and Mist were two friends who had been together throughout their years in bouncing from orphanage to orphanage. Kana had the same story- he'd just been doing it alone.

And today, their lives would meet.

That afternoon, two rather obnoxious girls had been pestering Rolf. They were about to change their efforts, however, from pestering to bullying.

"Look at this loser with his green hair."

"I know, right? You should be friends with that other kid with the weird hair. Maybe you can bond over how bad you both look."

Now, Mist was normally quite friendly, energetic, and more than willing to play with the few friendly children in the orphanage, regardless of age and gender.

These two girls, however, were not the exceptions to the unfortunate rule that Mist and Rolf had established. She wouldn't play with them, but she'd be more than happy to teach them both a lesson.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Mist shouted while putting her right hand on his back, attempting to comfort her now crying friend. This gesture did not go unnoticed by the rest of the orphanage, and the rest of the children suddenly joined in, surrounding the two friends.

"What are you, his boyfriend or something?" This remark earned a collective "Oooh" from all the kids in the orphanage.

"Stand back, they're gonna give us cooties!" The crowd that had formed around Rolf and Mist recoiled back as a result.

"Mist and Rolf, sitting in a tree," The two children had heard this phrase before, but that didn't make it any easier to hear, any less cruel. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

By now, Mist and Rolf were both crying uncontrollably. Eventually, more out of boredom or tiredness rather than mercy, pity, or a sense that this was wrong, the crowd around them dissipated, leaving two crying children.

After a few more painfully long minutes, the tears stopped, and Rolf and Mist got up. They decided to tell the adult (or "supervisor" as these adults called themselves) about what happened, but they were instead told to "piss off" (that was a phrase they'd never heard before) by a man with bad breath, a small glass with some odd smelling brown liquid in his hand.

Realizing that it was yet another useless adult, Rolf and Mist went to their assigned room for the first time. It was normal sized, with three small beds inside, indicating that another child also stayed in the room. They later wondered why the supervisor's breath smelled so bad; after some time, Rolf figured that the brown liquid was behind it. They figured that he was drinking expired Diet Cola.

A couple hours later, it six o'clock- dinner time. The meal was truly pitiful- they ate cheese sandwiches. The bread was stale, and in between them was a beyond thin slice of pasteurized cheese that Rolf and Mist were all too familiar with; they could hardly tell anything was between the stale, thick bread. The worst part wasn't how it tasted- it was the lack of taste.

"Uh, I like your hair. I think it looks cool," A boy with spiky white hair said while looking at Rolf. He had been sitting at their table the whole time, but remained silent up until then.

"Thanks," Rolf quickly responded. He quickly deduced that this was the "other kid with the weird hair" that those two girls mentioned earlier. "I don't know what those two girls were on about back there. Your hair looks nice," Rolf said, out loud and in his head at the same time.

"I'm Kana," The boy said, politely introducing himself.

"My name's Rolf."

"And I'm Mist."

Dinner was soon over, and everyone went back to their rooms. Luckily for Rolf and Mist, Kana was the person occupying the third bed.

"Oh wow, you're in our room!" Rolf exclaimed. _Maybe it won't be so bad here after all,_ He thought to himself.

"Nice," Mist remarked.

"So," Kana began, "is this your first orphanage?"

"Sadly, no. Rolf and I have been going through them for as long as we could remember," Mist responded.

"Oh, that sucks. Me too," Kana said. "You know, it's really weird. All the stories and movies have told me that kids like you and me are supposed to have Mamas and Papas, but I don't have one. Actually, no one here does."

"I wish I had a Mom and a Dad. In fact, I'll take anything over these orphanages," Rolf declared.

"Me too," Kana proclaimed.

"Me three," Mist added on.

The now three friends talked amicably for the next few hours, and eventually it was time to go to sleep. However, all of them stayed awake.

"You know, I'm tired," Mist said, getting up from her bed.

"Then close your-" Rolf was cut off by Mist.

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean, I'm tired of this. Tired of always moving. Tired of getting bullied every day and not getting any help. Tired of not being able to see the world. Tired of eating stale sandwiches. Tired of not having a Mom and Dad like everyone else."

Silence.

"You know what, me too. There must be so much more than this life, like, like…" Kana lost his line of thought; he knew the words, but not the person who said them.

"Like Belle said from 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Mist responded. "Beauty and the Beast" was one of her favorite movies- when it came on the orphanage TV, she always watched it.

"Eh, I prefer 'Inside Out'. I still cry every time Bing Bong dies," Rolf suddenly spoke up. "But, where exactly are you going with this, Mist?"

"Look, I'm saying that the three of us need to escape this place. Our parents, our families have to be out there somewhere, right? And don't you want to see what's outside? Don't you want to see the buildings and people and make new friends?"

"You bet I do!" Kana whisper-shouted, so as not to wake anyone.

Rolf was silent for a moment, contemplating his next move. After a while, he eventually spoke up again. "Are you sure about this, Mist?"

"Yeah, everyone here is so mean!"

"Oh come on, Kana isn't like that, you know."

"Aww, thanks."

"Alright, so what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here now," Mist proposed.

"What, are you crazy?! We'll need a car because it's faster than walking, not to mention we'll be needing money for food and water. And we don't even know where we're gonna go!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry, I know where we can money and the car keys," Kana said proudly.

"Whoa, really?" Mist asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I've been here for a little while. The supervisor should have his car key along with several other keys in his office, and any money should be in the cash register at the front. You need a key to open up the cash register, but the cash register key is with his car key."

"Guys, what are we gonna do if we get caught? What are they gonna do if they catch us?" Rolf said in a worried tone.

"I don't know, Rolf. But what I do know is that we can't keep doing this. We need to get out of here. So are you with us, or not?" Mist asked. She could be quite convincing when the situation demanded it- like right now.

Rolf mulled it over for a bit, before finally making his decision. "Okay, I'll join you guys."

"There we go. Now let's go get those keys; the supervisor should be asleep," Kana remarked.

Opening the door slowly, the three children slowly made their way out of their room. The building was dark now that all the lights were turned off, but it didn't matter. Since Rolf, Mist and Kana had been awake the whole night, their eyes were adjusted to the darkness and they could see fairly easily. Not that any of them knew why that was.

The trio of friends slowly made their way down to the supervisor's office. The door was slightly open, and he lay asleep. Inside his office, there were many papers scattered about, and more of the strange brown liquid that Mist and Rolf had seen earlier. The room was a mess, which made it harder to quietly navigate through and spot the keys. Luckily for them, he had left the lights on. After a few minutes, Mist spotted the keys underneath a slew of disorganized papers. She also took his phone and the charger, both of which were laying on the desk.

"Wait," Mist whispered while handing off the keys to Kana. She walked back to the supervisor, who was still sleeping quite heavily.

"What are you doing?" Kana asked, concerned. Letting her actions speak, she started to reach into his left pocket, which was directly visible to the two boys.

"Are you crazy?!" Rolf whispered. "We're gonna get money from the register!"

Ignoring the two, she very slowly, very carefully, began to pull his wallet out.

Another gentle tug, and the wallet was halfway out of it's owner's pocket.

She kept going, while he kept sleeping and they kept staring.

Just a little bit more… "Got it. Now let's get to that register, and then to the car."

"My god, don't scare me like that!" Rolf whisper-shouted.

"Hey, I figured we'd need the extra money," She replied simply.

Kana instantly recognized which was the register key in the key chain. He put the key in the hole, and then the register was opened.

None of them knew exactly how much gold was in there. It didn't matter. Rolf grabbed a bag from under the counter, and then they took all the gold from the register to the bag.

With that done, the three children opened up the door slowly, and closed it quietly. For good measure, Kana locked the door.

"Okay, the supervisor drives a black, what do they call it again… oh right, an SUV. It's pretty big, and the license plate is 0POW627," Kana said matter of factly.

"You seem to know a lot about this place," Rolf stated.

"Eh, it's not that impressive. I just see things and they stay in my head sometimes."

After some searching around the parking lot, they found the vehicle.

"Okay, let's see how this works," Kana said while looking at the car key. He pressed a button, and the car made a sound. Afterwards, Kana was able to open the doors.

"Wait."

"What is it, Rolf?" Mist asked.

"I don't know how to drive," He responded. "Do you guys know?" Rolf asked.

"Well, I don't think the movies count…" Mist trailed off.

"I can't drive either," The energy deflated out of Kana after he learned none of them knew how to operate the car.

"That doesn't mean we still can't do this, Mist said while getting into the driver's seat, taking the car key from Kana in the process. Rolf and Kana slowly followed her in, closing the doors after sitting down. Rolf rode shotgun; Kana was in the middle section to the left, right behind Mist.

"Alright, shouldn't there be a book somewhere that shows us what to do? I mean, I know what these little letters mean, and also about the stoplights, but I figure that there should be something in here." The three kids began searching through the car for a manual.

Eventually, Rolf found something called a "Driver's Manual" in the glove compartment. "Maybe this can help?" He asked while giving it to Mist.

"Whoa, that's really heavy. Okay, let's see here…" Mist trailed off while looking through the manual, looking for instructions on how to drive. "Oh, good, I can bring my seat up," Mist said while pulling the lever that brought her seat closer to the brake and gas pedal- she was too short to reach them otherwise. "Alright, so I press this button, and the car turns on," She said while pressing a red button that said "Power". After pressing it, the engine came to life along with the GPS Screen and the lights on the inside.

"Okay, so then I have to pull this thing down, and then I can work with the stick here. Alright, let's do this. Seat belts on, everyone," Mist said, the excitement radiating from her voice.

"Oh, yeah. Let's do this!" Kana exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go outside," Rolf was more subdued than Mist and Kana, but he was no less excited to finally see the world that he had been a part of, yet knew so little about.

Using the book as a boost so that she could actually see the road, Mist backed out of the parking space, drove out of the parking lot, and the three friends were out of the orphanage.

 **Author's Note: AWWWWWW SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEIT! So, what exactly is in store for our trio of friends? That's for the next chapter (unless, of course, you read the description). I seriously hope that this turns out to be a badass story, because after going over it in my head it was impossible for me not to think about, and eventually write, this out. Again, I'll be writing this story and "An Unfortunate Affair" at the same time, so stay tuned. Leave reviews for… well, anything really, I think they help me as a writer and it helps build hype for the lovely readers out there. I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
